


The moose really wishes he was gone

by GeneralDisarray



Series: Poor Moose [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blowjobs, Implied Bottom Dean, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Overhearing Sex, Sam Winchester Needs Brain Bleach, Sam Winchester is Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: So it turns out Dean and Cas decided since they weren’t hiding their relationship any more, they didn’t need to hide anything.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Poor Moose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032342
Kudos: 70





	The moose really wishes he was gone

So it turns out Dean and Cas decided since they weren’t hiding their relationship any more, they didn’t need to hide anything. The things he had  _ seen _ . There are some things a brother never needs to know.

Sam walked into the kitchen, preparing to make a sandwich, but apparently that was too much to ask because Cas was on his knees blowing Dean who was leaning on the counter.

“Holy  _ fuck _ , Cas!”

“Guys?! Seriously?!” Sam shouted as he threw a hand over his eyes.

Sam heard a pop (which ewwww) before Cas said “Sorry, Sam.”

“Sorry?! It’s the third time this week! I love you guys, and I’m glad you’re together, but this feels like literally torture. Can you please just keep it in your room? Or put a sock on the door or something.” Sam tentatively peeked out from behind his hands, luckily Dean and Cas had put everything away and looked somewhat presentable.

“A sock? I don’t see how that would-?”

“I’ll explain it to you later, babe.” Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ cheek. Which even Sam had to admit was pretty adorable. “We’ll try to keep it away from you, Sam. Although I think you’re just jealous that you aren’t getting any.”

“ _ Or _ because seeing your brother having sex is super weird. If the roles were reversed I’m sure you would feel the same.”

“Nah, I would just be impressed that someone would be willing to be with a Sasquatch.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Sam thought that would be the end of it. And for the most part it was. Sam didn’t catch the two of them fucking in the kitchen again.

He did however still  _ hear  _ everything. His room was ten rooms away from Dean and Cas’ room and yet…

He did  _ not _ need to know that Dean was that loud.

“YES! RIGHT THERE! OH FUCK!”

Sam buried his head into his pillow. Maybe it was time to invest in a pair of sound proof headphones.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
